Sweets Interviews Sweetly
by Billy Tom Plummer Ledger
Summary: It's an interview process, probably one of many, that involves the FBI agent Sweets and the fictional family I have created and thought deeply on for FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own fanfic with my own characters about one of my favorite TV shows, **_**Bones**_**, and it circles around Booth, and the fictional family that I made up for him that consists of, well, obviously, Jared (Brendan Fehr) and Sweets (John Frances Daley), but I added Chance (Nicholas Brendan), Katharine (Nikki Reed), and Janie (Jennifer Lawrence), and yeah, age didn't really matter to me.**

Sweets: How would you define your relationship with Seeley?

Janie: Well, he's my older brother so – _brotherly?_

Jared: He's kind of been my father for me for so many years.

Sweets: What are your most fond memories of you and Seeley?

Janie: Probably when I was ten years old, I had a cold, and no one was home, everyone was out for some different reason and C had a date, some hot date with some hot chick and… ugh, well, he stayed home for me. I always loved to go into the shed in the back of the house to lay with the dogs, even though I'm allergic. While on his date, he went to the drug store, got me cold medicine and allergy medicine, and came home, unlocked the shed and… laid outside with his date under the stars while I played with the dogs. He's really a sweet and caring brother; I have only fond memories of my brother.

Chance: Well, I have a lot of great moments of my older bro, and a lot of disturbing and not so great memories. I've always had his back, and he's always had mine, and I guess that's my best thoughts on C.

Jared: Well, I don't necessarily look at my brother with _fond_ memories, but I know he's always done what he can for me, and he always has good intentions.

Sweets: Is Booth more of a paternal or fraternal figure in your life?

Katharine: He's more of a friend, a best friend that I can always count on, so I guess fraternal? I wouldn't know, what is a father?

Chance: Brother – he's, or_ I'm _his second in command. That, and our dad wasn't really the best, and Seeley is definitely not like our father.

Jared: He's definitely an older brother, because, well, he is.

Janie: He's more of a father to me, but then again, I'm the baby of the family.

Sweets: What are your differences between you and Seeley Booth?

Chance: Eighteen months.

Katharine: Skin tone… and height.

Jared: Well, he would say maturity, but I say point of view.

Chance: Oh, right! Well – I'm more of a Scarlett Johansen kind of guy, and Seeley is more like Evan Rachel Wood.

Janie: Not much, we just like to banter sometimes, so we search for things.

Katharine: Oh… well, um…

Katharine: I'm really shy and awkward when he's… not.

Sweets: How would you define your brother?

Janie: Brotherly?

Chance: Seeley.

Jared: Seeley.

Katharine: Kind.

Sweets: What do you think of Seeley and his relationships?

Chance: He's a great father, a great and fun filled friend, and he brings life and joy to everything.

Katharine: Well, he's kind of sensitive, but not really.

Jared: Destructive. In my career.

Janie: Fine… I guess. We don't really talk about… that… sex.

Katharine: Sensitive relationships. Uh, I'm a chiropractor.

Sweets: What are some of your common activities between you and Seeley?

Chance: Drinking.

Katharine: Teasing

Jared: Usually something over food.

Janie: Anything, really, we're really close and we go out to lunch, to museums, parks. We do a lot of things with Parker, um; it's usually me and Chance that go out of the restaurant into creative areas with Seeley.

Sweets: What do you talk about when drinking?

Chance: Drinking

Sweets: Exactly what does he tease you about?

Katharine: My awkwardness, for one. How _I_ got all of the Italian – Native American skin in the family.

Sweets: You're Native American and Italian?

Katharine: Yes, Italian from our father, and Native American and Italian from our mother, Deborah.

Sweets: How would you define your role in your family?

Katharine: Step mom.

Chance: Truth teller.

Janie: Baby.

Jared: Screw up.

Chance: Teller of the truth.

Jared: Katharine is just the awkward, clumsy older sister who always has drama, but doesn't look or deserve it. She's just a sweet heart to the… heart.

Janie: Well, Seeley and Chance are definitely the funny guys of our little herd, and we're all kind of therapists to Katharine…

Chance: Truth seeker.

Katharine: Sister.

Chance: Truth catcher.

Katharine: The_ emotional _screw up, compared to Jared.

Sweets: What is your opinion about Seeley and his religious beliefs?

Chance: Same

Katharine: Same, but not as conservative. He's very conservative… when it comes to something's, doesn't stop him from swearing. Stops me… from swearing.

Janie: It's what we fight about mostly.

Jared: Um, he's Catholic?

Janie: I'm Pagan.

Sweets: Oh kay…


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who think this is too much, suck it.**

Sweets: How was your home life during your teenage and childhood years?

Chance: Abusive.

Jared: Painful.

Katharine: Abusive… _sexually _abusive.

Janie: Naïve through our mother's eyes, and a stage from our fathers.

Chance: We made the most of it.

Sweets: Was there one underlying factor that tied you all together?

Janie: Undying and undenying love for Joan Jett.

Chance: Hatred for Patrick Richardson Booth.

Jared: Abuse from our father, and husband.

Katharine: Nothing, really… we're just family. Just blood.

Sweets: Has there been many changes in your family life?

Chance: That bastard died a few years after he left us.

Jared: Well, our dad died.

Janie: Our mom has changed a lot, she's really gotten strong, and shown it to us whenever she could. You know, mentally.

Katharine: Um, he – it doesn't really seem like that much has changed. Seeley and Chance and Jared are all still cocky assholes and Janie is still the ever loving free spirit she is.

Sweets: Do you think that your family life or that your family has driven you to where you are now?

Chance: Definitely. We were nurtured by a very proud and… testosterone filled family that loved the U.S. and the marines, and that filled my heart, as well as Jared and Seeley's hearts to go into the marines.

Katharine: Well, I was always bandaging and helping out my brothers and sisters, even our mom and grandfather, as well as our father, when it came to their wounds and now… I'm a nurse. What can I say?

Janie: Well, we had an aunt who was a lesbian and I've had three girlfriends in my time.

Sweets: What about boyfriends?

Janie: I lost count on those.

Sweets: What do you consider boyfriends?

Janie: What some consider frennies with bennies.

Katharine: Aren't you getting off topic here?


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter focuses on Katharine and Janie, the girls of the family. The baby girls. **

Sweets: Did you two ever bond over your brothers?

Katharine: _Smiling _– Definitely.

Janie: Yes.

Sweets: How, exactly?

Katharine: Well, we always tried to bring light into our lives, during the holidays when trying to make things festive and joyous, and that would usually be just us girls, including our mother.

Sweets: How do you feel about your mother?

Janie: Sad.

Katharine: What? No, no. We didn't feel sad, she was a very… She didn't know any better, her own father abused her, and she grew up in a catholic school, with corporate punishment and all –

Janie: _To Katharine - _When I think about my mother, about _our _mother, I feel sad. _To Sweets – _She's recently been diagnosed with breast cancer, she's the second one in our family. Her sister, Ruth, has also been diagnosed, which is sad, it's like she never has to go through anything alone. She was abused by her own father with the rest of her sisters, by the nuns like every other student, and by her husband as long as her children.

Katharine: Jane – Ugh, Janie, sweetie, _taking Janie's hands and sighing, _she doesn't look at her life as sad, when she thinks of her life, she thinks of us.

Janie: This is sad, that her life revolves around –

Katharine: You're not a teenager anymore, Janie! You don't understand what it's like to be a mother. You never will.

Janie: No, I can, I just don't want to – _you're_ the one who is only ever going to have step children.

Sweets: Do you ever feel that your father's abuse has damaged you sexually over the years?

Katharine: Um, I guess so. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is focused on Katharine and her awkwardness with herself, others and sex.**

Sweets: Do you ever feel that your father's abuse has damaged you sexually over the years?

Katharine: Um, I guess so. Yeah.

Sweets: Who do you feel is to blame for yourself consciousness and awkwardness?

Katharine: _Raising eyebrows - _Myself?

Sweets: How do you think of your father?

Katharine: I – He – W – It's… conflicting. That relationship we had was not healthy, it wasn't normal, and… destructive.

Sweets: Did your emotions change towards your father once you realized you mother knew?

Katharine: _Once_ my mother knew, I felt very – ashamed.

Sweets: Why do you think that?

Katharine: It felt like I had cheated on her, somehow.

Sweets: Not your father?

Katharine: He was my daddy; he was everything right in the world – wasn't he? Wasn't that what he was supposed to be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I like focusing on my imaginary characters. You don't like it, then you can go suck it.  
**

Sweets: Do you have any special relationships with your siblings?

Janie: Like incest.

Sweets: _Baffled and awkward. _No, no, of course not.

Janie: _Raising eyebrows. _Sure. Okay… Well, I'm really close with Seeley, we are able to do a lot of things together and we have a lot of things in common. I usually go to baseball games with Chance and his girlfriends, and his now wife, Whitney. Jared… Well, we're twins, I always know when he's going to get in trouble, or drunk. Katharine… Well, I'm never shy around her, or anyone. I'm never shy. But around Katharine, I always have to tell the truth for her, and usually that means reading her mind, because she's not as naïve as she looks.

Sweets: How does she look to you?

Janie: Beautiful. She's a sweet heart, an angel, just… really fragile.

Sweets: Why do you think your father only sexually abused her?

Janie: My hair was short – in essence I looked like a guy. Different subject.

Sweets: Do you think that because your father ignored you sexually compared to your sister, that this is why you became bi?

Janie: Do you think I will not kick you in the balls?

Sweets: What problems do you hold against your sister and mother? Do you think you favor men because your father didn't abuse you?

Janie: I think I have a good kick, and that my sister and mother are both bipolar, and have no pride. They've been diagnosed, doctor, and no, I don't think that. I think I am fifty fifty when it comes to what I favor, dick and pussy are the same to me.

Sweets: Oh kay… new subject.

Janie: Good. That's good of you.

Sweets: Okay, well, _after looking down at his notes, _why did you change your name?

Janie: In appreciation of my godfather, Terrence Martin, who married my mother, and made her a widow. We were really close, and I think that's why I'm so close with Jared and Seeley, we all share the same godfather, Chance and Seeley share the same godmother, and Katharine is… all alone. Makes a lot of sense.

Sweets: What is your profession again, Miss Martin?

Janie: I'm an anthropologist.

Sweets: Oh.

Janie: What?

Sweets: Oh, oh. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Janie: You're a freak, and this is weird. _Gets up and leaves. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I am _definitely_ watching too much of this show.**

**But you have to love David Boreanaz.  
**

Janie: Why are we here?

_(In unison)_

Sweets: For psychological purposes.

Jared: C wants to torture us.

Janie: _cocking her head towards Jared – _Ah, makes sense.

Sweets: No, no, it doesn't.

Jared: It does.

Janie: _It_ does.

Sweets: No, no – ugh, this is going completely wrong.

Janie: I bet.

Sweets: _rubbing temples. _Okay, okay – let's start over.

Jared: _sifting in seat. _I'm Jared.

Sweets: How would you two define your relationship?

Jared: Identical.

Janie: Relationship?

Janie: I'm joking, and we're fraternal.

Sweets: _uncomfortable – _I see.

Jared: _protective – _Yup.

Sweets: Okay – so, what are some of the bonding techniques you both use?

Jared: Drinking –

Janie: Uh.

Jared: _rushed. _That's all in the past, though.

Janie: But we – we do stuff, like, going out to lunch, or movies. Um, picnics! I love to have picnics and often do that with my brothers, Katharine and mom, are oddly against it though when Jared, Seeley and Chance actually – well, go along with it.

Jared: Yeah, picnics aren't my thing, but I go along with it. You don't want to fight with Janie.

Janie: You don't want to fight with Janie.

Sweets: How would you define your connection, as twins or just siblings?

Jared: I would say…

Janie: Twin. At least on my part, I could – and _can_, always tell when Jared is about to get in trouble.

Jared: And I can always state the obvious when it comes to Janie, like when she's excited and everything but – ugh, yeah, I think it's just Janie. Just Janie. Janie got a gun. _Starts quoting Aerosmith's song, Janie Got a Gun. _Oh… kay.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just love the awkwardness**

Sweets: So, Chance, Seeley… please describe your relationship in one word, for me.

Chance: Got to be the most stupid question I've ever heard.

Seeley: I don't even think that was a question.

Sweets: Okay, okay, just describe your relationship to me.

Chance: It definitely isn't even a question, it's a _demand_.

Seeley: I don't take demands.

Sweets: Yes, you do, you're an FBI agent.

Seeley: Eh…

Chance: Fraternal…

Seeley: Identical, I think.

Chance: Dependent! We're dependent on the other, you know, if the other one needs help or someone to back them up – we're there in a second!

Sweets: So you think you're codependent on your brother?

Chance: That's not what I said…


End file.
